Afterglow
by dead drifter
Summary: Oneshot. YAOI TobiSasu. SPOILERS FOR CH 396 & 397! Tobi torments Sasuke in his cave. Featuring bondage, blood and melted wax!


**Afterglow**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN. **

**A/N: SPOILERS FOR CHAPTERS 396 & 397!! I remember in 396, it said the following chapter would be called "Afterglow." I swear it did. Hence, the title of this story. I refer to Tobi as Madara throughout, because I said so. I tried not to copy the canon stuff exactly, cuz that bores me. **

**Beta'd by PurpleWolfStar35!  
**

**Pairings: Tobi (Madara)/Sasuke, with a hint of OroSasu and ItaSasu. Because Sasuke is a whore. **

**-afterglow-**

Madara set Sasuke's prone form on the blanket he'd laid out on the ground. The flickering light of the lone candle in the small cave cast the boy's face in dancing shadows, making the bags under his eyes stand out. The masked man felt the boy's pulse. It was a bit faint, but steady. He trailed his gloved hand up to Sasuke's face, traced along the sharp line of his jaw. That face was so similar to his own when he was young, once upon a time.

The older Uchiha chuckled to himself. Sasuke groaned and shifted in his sleep, his eyelids fluttering. Madara noticed the purple bruising on Sasuke's right arm and gently pressed on it. Sasuke hissed. More inspection revealed that the boy's ribs were also sensitive. The elder Uchiha brought out a first aid kit and removed a roll of gauze. He carefully pulled Sasuke into a sitting position, cradling the boy's head to his chest while wrapping the gauze around his torso. When it was secure, he wrapped up the boy's shoulder, then laid him carefully back down on his makeshift bed.

"Hn…Ita…chi…" Sasuke murmured.

Madara paused while putting away the first aid kit. Sasuke's lips were moving soundlessly, his fists balled in his blanket. The masked Uchiha turned his head first one way, then the other as if checking to see if anyone was around, then slid off his right glove, exposing scarred, gnarled old fingers. He felt Sasuke's forehead with the back of his hand. The skin was hot and clammy.

With a grunt, Madara got to his feet and grabbed his canteen of water. He poured some of it on a small towel and placed it on Sasuke's forehead. He watched Sasuke jerk in his sleep a little longer, perhaps having a nightmare, or reliving the fight with his dear brother. When Sasuke stilled, Madara sat with his back leaning up against the wall and watched the steady rise and fall of Sasuke's chest and thought of exactly how he would explain all about Itachi to the boy. Madara thought he heard someone approaching and snapped out of his near stupor to go see who it was. He had sealed the cave, and expected only Zetsu, but he didn't see or hear anyone, and dismissed it. Nonetheless, Madara stayed near the entrance, off in the shadows.

After nearly an hour, Sasuke began to stir and wake up. Madara watched from the darkness as he sat up and looked around dully.

"I gave you some first aid," Madara said, breaking the silence and making Sasuke start and turn in Madara's direction.

The oldest Uchiha remarked how injured Sasuke was and lightly warned that he should take better care of himself. Sasuke's heavy eyes stared out at the shadows with little concern. Sasuke said nothing as the masked man reassured him that they were no longer enemies. Sasuke didn't even seem interested when Madara mentioned that he had information for the boy. He just looked tiredly down at his lap.

"Let me rephrase that," Madara said.

"It's about Itachi."

Sasuke glanced back over at Madara. Progress at last.

"Let me first introduce myself. Like you, I am a living, breathing Uchiha," Madara explained, slipping off his mask.

"And the man that knows the truth about Uchiha Itachi."

Sasuke's eyes flashed and out of nowhere, his left eye transformed into first the Sharingan, then morphed rapidly into the Mangekyou. Madara was shocked to see it. To Sasuke's horror, his eye began to bleed, a rush of something seemed to flow through him and then black flames erupted on Madara's shoulder. The older man toppled out of sight, howling. Sasuke buried his face in his hands, his eye burning. Sweat broke out on his skin and he panted, feeling the Mangekyou revert back to the usual Sharingan.

"What…the hell was that?" Sasuke murmured to himself.

He searched the shadows for the man he'd unconsciously attacked . A voice answered him from the dark.

"Amaterasu…Itachi never ceases to amaze me, even in death."

Madara came out of the shadows at last, his mask back in place.

"To plan for a situation such as this…equipping you with his jutsu in a desperate attempt to kill me…or perhaps it was to simply keep me away from you."

Madara laughed and Sasuke furrowed his brow.

"What are you saying?"

Madara explained the best he could, watching Sasuke's reactions carefully. When he revealed that Itachi had done everything in his power to protect Sasuke, he was dumbstruck for a moment.

"Protect me?!" Sasuke repeated incredulously.

"Are you joking?"

Madara sighed.

"You know nothing about your brother."

"If you don't stop talking nonsense, I swear, I'll kill you," Sasuke said angrily. His words had little effect on Madara. It was obvious that the boy was in no condition to fight. As long as Madara kept his mask on, he was safe from the Amaterasu, which had drained the boy of even more energy.

"I understand your reluctance to believe me, some stranger, revealing such shocking news to you. But I'm telling the truth. You asked Itachi yourself about who helped him that fateful night. It was me. Uchiha Madara."

Sasuke had a flash of the Kyuubi's words…that beast had mentioned Madara, had he not? At the time, Sasuke thought it was nonsense…

"…I know more about Itachi than he thought I did," Madara went on. Sasuke clutched his blankets.

"ENOUGH! I DON'T CARE, FUCK OFF! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Good, good, get angry. Question me, hate me, I expect nothing less from an Uchiha! Let me show you what I know about Itachi…" Madara said, now crouching beside Sasuke as he tangled his fists in the blanket.

"I've always been just watching, observing from the shadows. I saw the two of you together…two brothers playing forbidden games under the sheets…in secret places few knew about…"

"Stop it," Sasuke whispered, biting his lip. The blood form his eye had run down to his chin. It dripped onto his shaking fist.

Madara licked his lips from beneath his mask, and dared to say more.

"Did it hurt, when after trying so hard to please him, sharing _everything_ with him, Itachi still couldn't be bothered to say 'I love you'?"

"STOP IT!" Sasuke said with more force, his voice echoing.

Madara chuckled.

"Itachi was always more of a doer than a talker, but of course, you know that."

Sasuke's resolve broke. He grabbed the front of Madara's shirt and pulled him close, his snarling face inches from the eldest Uchiha's mask. Madara placed his hands over Sasuke's.

"You've grown into a fine young man. Full of fire and spirit. I want to test that fire…see how long it takes to snuff it out."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Madara squeezed Sasuke's fists and forced him onto his back, arms over his head. Madara straddled Sasuke's waist. The boy struggled but in his weakened state, he couldn't fight off the larger man. The masked man kept his left hand on Sasuke's wrists, and with his right, he began to squeeze the boy's throat, cutting off his air supply.

Sasuke began to gag. Spots formed in his eyes, immense pressure built up in his head, his ears pounded. The orange, swirling mask transformed into a familiar face, beautiful but for the long lines that ran down the cheeks. Long lashes framed blood red eyes. Long dark hair tickled Sasuke's forehead.

"Beg me to stop," Itachi whispered coldly, and tightened his grip around Sasuke's windpipe.

It was nearly impossible to speak, but Sasuke managed, despite the way it burned.

"S-s-stop."

The hands gave a last, painful squeeze and then released his neck.

"Stop?" Madara's voice cut in, snapping Sasuke back to the present.

Sasuke blinked up at the stalagmites hanging from the ceiling like the teeth of some great beast. He was flat on his back, his arms still over his head. His wrists were tightly wrapped in gauze and anchored to the rock floor with a kunai. There was a candle beside his head, wax slowly dripping down its smooth sides. Another kunai lay beside it.

A cold draft blew across Sasuke's body, making him shiver. He looked down at himself and saw that he was naked. Fear shot through him. He looked around for the man that had called himself Madara. He wasn't around.

The younger Uchiha tugged his arms. The kunai was imbedded up to its hilt in the rock. It wouldn't budge. His legs, however, were free. If he had to, he'd grab the spare kunai with his feet to protect himself. He'd just started to scoot into position when he heard laughter.

Sasuke froze.

"That kunai…is for me."

Madara appeared again, walking towards Sasuke. He had some sort of dark green cloth folded in his hand. The elder Uchiha stood over Sasuke, staring down at his shivering, nude body, then dropped down, sitting on his thighs. He took the kunai and dragged it lazily across the side of Sasuke's face. The boy turned his head away and the weapon trailed down his neck.

Sasuke gasped when Madara applied more pressure on the blade and it grazed his flesh, making him bleed. The sharp pain brought on another explosion of memories.

_A kunai slicing into his abdomen, where clothes could easily cover up the evidence, the threats whispered lovingly in his ear, a painful poke to his forehead that sent him sprawled on his back, the weight of another body crushing him into the soft mattress. Grunts of pleasure and the stench of sweat as Itachi moved within him. _

Another piercing pain, this time a cut to his chest, made Sasuke wake up. Itachi's cold face replaced by that mask again. Sasuke found his voice. It still hurt to speak, his throat was still burning.

"Let go of me, bastard!" Sasuke spat, wriggling underneath Madara's body.

"Keep struggling, boy, it only excites me more."

Sasuke stopped moving. He glared up at that orange mask, transfixed by the single hole on the right side of the face. In the poor light, he couldn't see the sharingan, but now that he knew it was there, he kept searching for it. When Madara cocked his head just right, the candlelight briefly illuminated the red iris. Sasuke felt his eyes start to react to the sight again, but Madara pressed his gloved hand over them.

"Let's not have that again."

Madara unfolded his scarf and tied it snuggly around Sasuke's head, blindfolding him.

"You bastard!" Sasuke screamed. He hated not being able to see. Now he was totally at Madara's mercy, cold, naked and helpless.

Madara took off his mask and set it on the ground beside him. He leaned in close to Sasuke's face, his hot breath tickling Sasuke's skin. The boy took in a sharp breath. There was no burst of black fire. Encouraged, Madara placed a light kiss on Sasuke's lips. The young Uchiha jerked his head to the side, pressing his lips tightly together. Madara pressed the point of the kunai into Sasuke's cheek and pierced the soft skin. He leaned in and licked the blood as it spilled from the shallow wound.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and swallowed hard. Madara continued to rake the kunai along Sasuke's bare skin. He ran circles around Sasuke's nipples then cut into one while biting at the other. More blood flowed. Sasuke willed himself to stop thinking of Itachi. He would not let this bastard turn him on. Madara's gloved hand brushed against Sasuke's flaccid penis and he sucked in air. The kunai ran down to his navel and stopped there.

The younger Uchiha tried to think of something else to prevent from getting aroused. He thought of his old team, he thought of Hebi…but then he got a flash of Orochimaru's face. He recalled snakes wrapping around his limbs and that impossibly long tongue, dripping with strings of saliva, plunging inside him, making him arch his back and moan. Sasuke's penis twitched, stiffening, rising upwards. Sasuke inwardly cursed. Madara uttered a soft sound of approval and got off of Sasuke for a moment.

Madara pried Sasuke's legs apart, sat between them and slid the kunai against the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. Trickles of blood ran down to his butt. When Madara's hot breath blew over the head of Sasuke's growing erection, he groaned. Madara set the kunai aside and grabbed the candle near Sasuke's head.

Sasuke gasped when Madara dripped hot wax onto his chest. He hadn't been expecting it, and it took a moment for him to realize what it was. Madara watched the boy writhe beneath him as he dropped melted wax onto his nipples. The dripping candle traveled downwards. Wax cooled and hardened on Sasuke's skin. The boy was now panting, his cock pulsing, aching for release.

Madara freed his own arousal from his pants and rubbed it against Sasuke's own, causing Sasuke to gasp. Madara smirked and held the candle over the boy's cock. When the melted hot liquid hit his sensitive organ, he jumped and yelped. Madara laughed and let more wax drip onto Sasuke's erection. He bit his lip and felt tears well up under his closed eyes.

The kunai returned to Madara's hands, and he flicked off the hardened bits of wax. He dug in too deep at times, drawing blood, and when he got to Sasuke's cock, the boy held his breath, afraid of what might come next. Madara scraped the edge of the kunai against the shaft of Sasuke's erection, but rather than cry out in pain, the boy arched his back, rolling his hips upwards.

"Itachi," he moaned. Madara glared down at the boy, jealous anger surging through him. He brutally stabbed Sasuke in the thigh. Sasuke screamed.

"Itachi is dead," Madara snarled. He yanked out the kunai and set it and the candle aside. The eldest Uchiha took hold of Sasuke's thighs and forced his legs up into the air, bringing his ass up. Madara's leaking cock brushed against Sasuke's butt, smearing precum on his cold skin.

"N-no!" Sasuke gasped. Madara abruptly thrust into Sasuke, making him scream. Madara brutally pounded into Sasuke, rubbing him raw and making him bleed. Sasuke bit his tongue to try to distract himself from the agony of being torn on the inside. Fresh blood dribbled out of his mouth and down his chin. Madara licked it off and tugged at Sasuke's lower lip with his teeth. Madara's clothes rubbing on Sasuke's cock was the only relief he got from what was being done to him, and he tried to roll his hips against Madara, seeking more friction.

Madara's labored breathing and soft grunts echoed in the dank cave. The older man felt pressure building, felt his balls contract, and thrust in as deeply as he could. He squeezed Sasuke's ankles painfully as he climaxed, releasing his seed inside Sasuke's body. Madara pulled out of Sasuke and let go of his legs. He sat between them, catching his breath, smiling at Sasuke even though he knew he couldn't see it.

"Itachi was never so hurtful to you, was he?" Madara asked with a breathy laugh.

Sasuke said nothing. Madara knew he was right. He'd seen the two brothers together, after all.


End file.
